


Terreurs nocturnes

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Unity - Fandom
Genre: (c'est littéralement le titre du bousin), (ce qui se comprend), (je suis cruelle mais pas trop), (non je déconne j'aime beaucoup Arno), (résumé intégral du personnage d'Arno), (résumé intégral du personnage de Vidocq), Arno est là encore une fois parce que c'est le perso principal i guess, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Charles "how the fuck do i human" Lapparent, Charles est dépressif, Charles is bad at feelings, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Oblivious Arno, Other, Oui ENCORE, PTSD Vidocq, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Vidocq est insomniaque, Vidocq est têtu, donc Charles est narcoleptique, et Charles a du mal avec les relations humaines, je ne m'arrêterai jamais, je pense que je vais finir par créer un tag pour le cabinet, prompt sur les cauchemars, yep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: C’était quand même ironique, pensait Charles, que les deux seuls résidents permanents du petit cabinet au bord de la Seine soient victimes de syndromes du sommeil totalement opposés.





	Terreurs nocturnes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je suis brotp trash, et je voulais écrire un truc sur les cauchemars parce que le thème du sommeil est une mine à exploiter concernant ces deux-là. Vous m'expliquez comment Lapparent fait pour dormir alors que Vidocq ça doit être la pipelette la plus insupportable de tout Paris ? D'ailleurs QUAND est-ce que lui il dort, bordel. JE VEUX DES RÉPONSES.
> 
> ("canoniquement" (ptdr la véracité historique d'Unity) les meurtres à résoudre sont accessibles dès 1791, c'est-à-dire que Vidocq a seize ans. Alors je veux bien qu'on soit en période de Révolution Française, la guillotine tout ça, mais me faites pas croire que voir des cadavres a seize ans, ça laisse pas des séquelles.)

Dormir n’était pas le problème.

Quand on était atteint de narcolepsie et qu’on essayait de sortir de dépression, dormir était même loin d’être _le_ problème. Charles n’était pas dérangé de dormir. Certes, il pouvait tomber de fatigue à n’importe quel instant, sentir ses paupières se refermer d’elles-mêmes alors qu’il n’y pouvait rien, peu importe l’heure ou l’endroit. Certes, ce genre de petit souci n’était pas utile quand il était de garde de nuit au poste. Mais Charles n’avait jamais, jamais pensé que dormir soit le problème. Du moment qu’il fermait les yeux, que le monde n’avait plus aucune influence sur lui et qu’il glissait dans un sommeil plus ou moins efficace (ha ! le sommeil n’était _jamais_ efficace), alors ça lui allait bien.

Mais se réveiller était l’acte le plus terrifiant de sa vie, et il y avait droit chaque matin. Il savait, Charles _savait_ , que personne ne pouvait prendre au sérieux un homme comme lui en sachant que la plupart de ses réveils s’accompagnaient de paniques sérieuses, de paralysies du sommeil, d’angoisses qui lui avaient fait frôler la crise cardiaque plus d’une fois dans sa misérable existence. Il n’en avait jamais parlé, et ce n’était pas comme si les médecins auraient pu l’en soigner (et qu’est-ce qu’on lui aurait donné ? une potion exorbitante à boire chaque soir ? un talisman pour le protéger du Diable ? bah !). C’était un parcours du combattant intenable, où il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde la moindre seconde. La plupart du temps, ses efforts étaient futiles, mais son seul repli ayant été le sommeil jusqu’à présent, il lui était impossible de fuir ; alors, chaque matin, Charles voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, et il ne disait rien tant que l’idée de pouvoir se recoucher le soir lui permettait de s’accrocher. Une fatalité de plus qu’il avait accepté sur son dos sans vraiment pouvoir s’en défaire. Peu importait, de toute façon. Si un jour il ne se réveillait pas, eh bien… Il pouvait dire qu’il aurait eu ce qu’il voulait, n’en déplaise au pauvre petit insolent qui occupait la même cellule depuis des mois.

Vidocq n’avait pas ce genre de problème. C’était même l’inverse. Le gamin passait des nuits entières, parfois consécutives, sans dormir. Le problème n’était pas le confort, car le lit de paille de sa cellule, agrémenté d’une vieille couverture élimée, ne semblait jamais l’avoir dérangé. Monsieur de Lapparent ne lui en avait jamais parlé, parce qu’amener un sujet de conversation comme celui-là le fatiguait d’avance, mais il n’était pas dupe. Les cernes dus à la fatigue creusaient ses yeux comme des tombes. Le vagabond qui pouvait agir avec tant de vivacité laissait parfois entrevoir des failles, des gestes trop brusques ou trop lents en journée, des mots emmêlés entre eux à cause du manque, qui cassaient les piques sanglantes qu’il adressait au policier dans ses bons jours. Il babillait souvent, à son plus grand regret, mais parfois, les nuits étaient trop silencieuses. Charles feignait de ne pas l’apercevoir, mais il _savait_. Et cela devait sûrement être réciproque ; ça lui faisait bien mal de le dire, mais le gamin pouvait être brillant quand il ne parlait pas sans cesse. Les nombreuses fois où Lapparent tombait de sommeil sur sa chaise sans se contrôler n’avaient été témoignées que par une seule personne (qui demeurait, étrangement, la plus proche de la sienne) et il ne fallait pas être bien bête pour comprendre que c’était là les symptômes d’une maladie bien plus enracinée qu’on ne pouvait le croire.

C’était quand même ironique, pensait-il, que les deux seuls résidents permanents du petit cabinet au bord de la Seine soient victimes de syndromes du sommeil totalement opposés.

Mais quand il entendit le hurlement en pleine nuit, qui perça ses tympans et déchira le silence de la nuit sur Paris avec la violence d’un coup de feu, Charles se réveilla pour la première fois de sa vie en sursaut. Habitué à ouvrir les yeux sans pouvoir bouger après une énième paralysie, il faillit tomber de sa chaise sous la surprise, reconnaissant vaguement où il était. Il s’était encore endormi à son poste. Rapidement, il fit le tour de la pièce dans laquelle il avait passé presque toute sa vie ces quinze dernières années, se repérant facilement malgré la pénombre. Puis, il comprit enfin : aucune sensation d’impossibilité. Son corps lui répondait parfaitement, son cœur battait à la chamade, mais il n’était pas cloué au fond de ses draps sans pouvoir échapper aux hallucinations du réveil.

Sonné et ahuri, il mit un temps avant de comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Ce qui lui mit la puce à l’oreille fut de constater que les deux cellules présentes du cabinet semblaient vides.

 _Non. Elles n’étaient jamais vides_.

Il y avait toujours _quelqu’un_ dans celle de droite.

L’obscurité était bien plus marquée du côté des prisons, et ce fut pourquoi il eut du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit au début ; bien vite, la panique le gagna – s’était-il enfui ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la porte était-elle fermée ? Charles tendit l’oreille, n’osant pas vraiment bouger après le miracle de s’être réveillé sans paralysie, et il réussit à distinguer une respiration hachée, faible mais bien présente. Qu’est-ce que… ?

Pris d’une intuition soudaine, le policier se saisit de la chandelle qu’il y avait toujours sur un coin de son bureau, tâtonnant à travers le noir vers le petit point rouge, avant que ses doigts ne se referment enfin sur l’anse de métal. Elle était encore allumée, bien que faible ; il souffla dessus pour la raviver et la lumière projetée par la flamme augmenta peu après. Tremblant, il se leva en faisant racler sa chaise, et il crut entendre un son de recul précipité suite au bruit. Il tendit le bras, et malgré lui, il sentit l’appréhension remonter le long de sa moelle épinière dans un frisson glacé.

La cellule, au premier abord, semblait belle et bien vide. Si ça n’avait pas été pour la lumière et l’effort de concentration du ministre, il aurait pu se fourvoyer et penser que le vaurien qui occupait la prison s’était bel et bien enfui. Seulement, en observant bien, Lapparent se crispa quand il découvrit, prostrée dans un coin, une masse presque indétectable dans l’obscurité, entre les barreaux communs aux deux cellules et le mur du cabinet possédant la seule lucarne qui donnait sur l’extérieur. La paille semblait avoir été vivement dispersée comme suite à une bagarre, et la couverture gisait, chiffonnée à l’autre bout de la geôle. Vidocq, prostré sur lui-même, les mains jointes devant ses genoux sur lesquels reposait son front, ne donnait aucun signe de vie, à part un faible soulèvement irrégulier prouvant qu’il reprenait son souffle à grande haleine. Ses habits étaient les mêmes, et de ce que le policier pouvait en voir, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Jamais il ne l’avait vu dans un tel état.

Charles resta sans voix.

Qu’était-il arrivé ?

— Gamin ?

Il grimaça avant même que ses mots ne quittent sa bouche. Son ton était beaucoup trop inquiet pour ce qu’il aurait dû laisser transparaître.

Mais Vidocq ne réagissait pas.

— Vermine, je te parle ! tonna-t-il d’un air plus affirmé.

Il constata avec soulagement que son ton autoritaire fit réagir le vagabond. Une petite voix vint lui demander intérieurement ce qu’il aurait compté faire si ça n’avait pas été le cas, mais il la repoussa sans ménagement quand il vit la tête de son pensionnaire attitré se relever vivement.

Son cœur sembla chuter dans son propre estomac.

Vidocq avait l’air lamentable. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses joues cireuses comme celles d’un mort, son front trempé de sueur. Sa respiration chaotique était plus visible, désormais, et il pouvait voir à la lueur de la chandelle son torse cogner violemment contre ses cuisses repliées. On aurait dit qu’il avait manqué de s’être fait renverser par l’un des carrosses du Pont Neuf, avec ses habits élimés de mendiant. Dans son regard dansait un éclat de peur que Lapparent n’avait jamais vu auparavant, et qui lui renvoya un frisson à peine supportable.

Le prisonnier observa sa cellule pendant quelques secondes, comme s’il la découvrait pour la première fois. Ses traits tirés se froncèrent pour afficher un air sincèrement déboussolé alors qu’il discernait le carnage qu’il avait créé, et il mit un temps avant de poser ses yeux perdus sur le ministre. Vidocq ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais les tremblements qui agitèrent ses lèvres l’empêchèrent fatalement d’émettre le moindre son. Par réflexe, Charles s’avança et porta la main à sa ceinture pour y chercher la clef dans un geste précipité ; il ne se ravisa qu’à la dernière seconde, au moment où il s’apprêtait à déverrouiller la serrure de la cellule dans un grincement caractéristique.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne chercha même pas à camoufler son inquiétude. À ce moment précis, le policier laissa tomber les barrières, et il contempla avec appréhension Vidocq déplier ses jambes comme s’il avait peur de se casser un os à tout instant. Le prisonnier monta ses mains à hauteur de son visage, redéployant ses phalanges d’une infinie précaution, et un croassement étouffé finit par s’envoler dans le silence de la maison.

— Je vous ai réveillé ?

Charles ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce n’était pas une réponse à la question qu’il avait posée. Dépassé, il réfléchit à un moyen d’aborder le dialogue, complètement désemparé face à la situation incongrue qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

— Désolé.

L’excuse franchit les lèvres grelottantes du vagabond qui regarda par terre, penaud. Rien à voir avec l’insolent qui lui demandait du pain ou parlait jusqu’à plus soif. La pâle copie qu’il avait à ses pieds ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et n’augurait rien de bon.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? réitéra le commissaire d’une voix peu sûre.

Il ne savait pas s’il aurait dû parler rudement, comme il le faisait toujours, si cette habitude du mépris n’aurait pas réconforté le gamin, ou s’il aurait dû aborder un comportement plus conciliant et laisser comprendre ses inquiétudes. Impuissant, il espéra juste qu’on veuille bien répondre à ses questions. Vidocq le fixa et le sourire le plus misérable qu’il ait jamais vu étira ses lèvres.

À cet instant, il comprit que le garnement savait très bien qu’ils étaient tout aussi démunis l’un que l’autre.

— Rien, affirma-t-il sans ciller.

L’imbécile. Lapparent se crispa, resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur la clef à moitié tournée.

— Ne me mens pas, ordonna-t-il en le regardant froidement.

— Je ne mens pas, répondit Vidocq en raffermissant le ton de sa voix. Pour qui vous me prenez ?

La clef tourna vivement dans la serrure. L’instant d’après, Charles entrait dans la cellule d’un pas déterminé, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte, avant de s’accroupir pour se mettre à la hauteur du pauvre gamin qui pensait pouvoir le berner sur un sujet qu’il connaissait aussi bien.

— Pour quelqu’un qui a du mal à dormir et qui ferait mieux d’en parler. Il y a peut-être beaucoup de choses que tu penses mieux connaître que moi, mais celle-là n’en est pas une, crois-moi là-dessus.

Vidocq l’observa sans répondre tout de suite, chose rare pour sauter aux yeux du policier. Son expression laissait bien voir qu’il était tout sauf à l’aise. En même temps, il semblait avoir du mal à croire ce qu’il voyait : Lapparent venait de rentrer dans sa cellule sans prendre le temps de refermer les barreaux derrière lui, et les révélations qu’il venait de lui faire étaient loin d’être anodines. Après un étrange silence ou le ministre et le hors-la-loi s’observèrent dans l’espoir de percer l’autre à jour, ce dernier parla enfin :

— Je vais bien, souffla-t-il doucement.

— À d’autres, déclama tout aussi calmement l’aîné. Maintenant parle, et ne me force pas à repartir comme si de rien n’était.

La menace fit ciller Vidocq, encore chamboulé par ce qu’il devait avoir rêvé pour avoir fini dans un tel état.

— Pourquoi vous vous y intéressez ?

La question aurait peut-être dû déstabiliser Charles, mais il se contenta de poser la chandelle sur la pierre froide du cachot avant de lui décocher un haussement de sourcil peu convaincu :

— Ne change pas le sujet.

Vidocq prit une grande inspiration. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Charles le vit chercher une issue sans pouvoir la trouver. Ses yeux se posaient désespérément au sol, comme s’il aurait pu creuser et s’enterrer en-dessous ; en le voyant ainsi, si détaché de l’être confiant et arrogant qu’il connaissait, le ministre se sentit obligé de l’aiguiller sur la situation :

— Cela fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas dormi ?

Le gamin ramena un regard sarcastiquement amusé vers lui.

— Sûrement autant que vous en passez sur cette chaise.

Lapparent fronça les sourcils, tenté de réagir à la pique, avant de laisser tomber :

— Qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ?

— Ah, oui, s’esclaffa le garnement comme s’il venait de prendre en compte un détail qu’il avait outrepassé. Ça doit être difficile à comprendre, pour un homme qui passe son temps à faire la sieste…

Charles ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes, se retenant pour ne pas souffler le résident presque permanent de son cabinet. Il lui posait des questions, pourquoi devait-il esquiver les réponses ? C’était comme cela que les hommes marchaient, non ? On vous posait une question, vous y répondiez. Mais non, c’était toujours plus facile de prendre les détours et de jouer de l’esprit, avec Vidocq…

— Ce n’est pas le sujet, gamin, siffla-t-il d’un ton infiniment las.

— Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ça ? Ce n’est pas important. Retournez dormir, ça vaudra mieux…

Sa dernière phrase sonnait étrangement comme la demande d’un enfant qui savait très bien que les grandes personnes avaient mieux à faire. Charles fit dériver son regard vers la flamme de la bougie, murmurant calmement :

— Dormir n’est pas la bonne solution, dans mon cas.

Vidocq pencha subitement la tête sur le côté, visiblement très intrigué. Intérieurement, il se félicita d’avoir au moins capté son attention, mais il refusa d’en dire plus – s’il devait parler, le gamin le ferait d’abord. Comprenant l’accord tacite qui venait d’être signé, le prisonnier afficha une moue contrite, la peur dévorant fugacement son visage alors qu’il semblait se remémorer ce qu’il avait vécu pour pouvoir le raconter :

— À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je peux pas dormir. J’y peux rien, d’accord ? J’ai pris l’habitude, de toute façon. Quand on dort dehors, on le fait jamais sur ses deux oreilles… Un mendiant de la Cour m’a dit que j’étais insomniaque. Et quand j’arrive à dormir… Parfois, ça arrive.

Il désigna du menton la paille et la couverture éparpillée avant de hausser les épaules d’un air faussement nonchalant, mais l’inquiétude dans son regard n’avait pas déserté.

— Vous savez. Des mauvais rêves… Des visions… Ce genre de choses.

Charles resta muet face au ton presque brisé de l’adolescent. On aurait dit qu’il revenait de la guerre.

— Et cela… Arrive souvent ?

Vidocq haussa un sourcil malgré l’angoisse visiblement présente dans chacun de ses gestes.

— Comment ?

— Tes cauchemars.

Son prisonnier cilla face au mot.

— Eh bien ?

— Relativement.

— _Relativement_ n’est pas une notion, s’énerva le policier. Oui, ou non ?

— Ça arrive, c’est tout, se défendit brutalement Vidocq en croisant les bras et en fuyant le regard insistant de l’autre.

Charles manqua de rouler des yeux, et parla d’un ton franchement agacé :

— J’essaye de t’aider, vermine. Si seulement tu me répondais au lieu de t’amuser avec tes énigmes ! Tu as hurlé comme si on t’éventrait vivant, nom d’un chien ! Ce n’est pas _relatif !_

Sous son ton grave et irrité, il vit l’adolescent flancher, et baisser sensiblement la tête comme pour accuser le coup. Le ministre se figea, et il réalisa soudainement qu’il n’avait jamais pour habitude de hausser la voix. Embarrassé, il reprit en se voulant plus calme :

— Regarde-moi.

La demande n’obtint pas gain de cause, mais une voix misérable s’éleva de l’individu instable qui résidait dans sa prison :

— Je rêve des meurtres.

L’aveu le laissa pantois.

— Hein ?

— Je rêve des meurtres, répéta plus fermement Vidocq.

Il avait articulé sa réponse d’un ton à la fois terriblement agacé qu’il n’ait pas compris la première fois, mais également craintif. Cela lui coûtait d’en parler à voix haute.

— Vous savez, continua-t-il comme s’il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant qu’il en avait parlé. Des meurtres. Comme ceux que vous refusez de résoudre.

— Modère tes paroles, l’avertit instinctivement le ministre.

L’instant d’après, il se fustigeait mentalement. Si son intervention détournait le prisonnier de ce qu’il avait tant de fois voulu entendre de sa bouche, ce serait de sa propre faute. Cependant, Vidocq l’ignora totalement, à son plus grand soulagement, et reprit sans accorder la moindre importance à son sermon :

— Le sang. Les têtes. Les corps. Je vois tout. Et c’est si vivide…

La déclaration sembla glacer l’air de la pièce. Charles fronça les sourcils, mais il sentit une sueur froide traverser son dos. Au fur et à mesure des mots, il voyait les mains du gamin se mettre à trembler de plus en plus.

— C’est absurde, hein ? ricana nerveusement ce dernier en lui lançant un regard terriblement angoissé. C’est ce que je me suis dit au début, aussi. Ce n’est pas comme si Paris embaumait la rose en ce moment. Et les cadavres, j’y suis habitué. Alors p-pourquoi d’un coup, ça revient me hanter ?

Sa voix se brisa avant même la fin de la question, et le ministre l’observa avec un effarement incroyablement sincère – il voulut réagir, et vite. Spontanément, il haussa la voix avec l’habitude de donner les ordres quand il aperçut le souffle de son prisonnier s’emballer à nouveau :

— Respire.

— Je peux pas, chuchota Vidocq d’un ton affolé.

— Bien sûr que tu peux, s’énerva Lapparent d’un air faussement autoritaire pour tenter de le raisonner.

Malgré lui, il se sentait trembler jusqu’à son âme.

— Loin d-de moi l’idée de vous m-manquer de respect, rétorqua le vagabond en étouffant un rire alarmé, mais je sais comment je m-me porte, m-merci bien.

Il respirait par hoquet, maintenant, et les tremblements de ses mains s’étaient étendus jusqu’à ses épaules. Horrifié, Charles resta pétrifié, n’ayant absolument aucune idée pour le calmer ; il ne savait même pas comment se sortir de ses angoisses au réveil, comment pouvait-il espérer aider quelqu’un d’autre ?!

— Hé, hé, regarde-moi, murmura-t-il soudainement.

Cette fois-ci, le gamin releva immédiatement la tête pour accrocher ses yeux, avec un dévouement qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. _Au moins une amélioration,_ nota-t-il en ne rompant pas le contact. Il aurait cependant préféré mille fois que le garnement l’ignore et se contente de lui répondre d’un ton narquois, avec ce sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

— Vidocq.

Le prénom quitta sa bouche avec une facilité déconcertante, mais Charles voulut se gifler du plat de la main pour un tel manque d’inspiration. À sa plus grande surprise néanmoins, l’adolescent hocha la tête, comme suspendu à ses lèvres :

— O-oui ?

Le ministre paniqua. Allons bon, il n’avait aucune idée de la procédure à adopter en cas de crise d’angoisse, d’asphyxie ou il ne savait quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il devait répondre ?! Seigneur, en temps normal, la seule autre personne aux problèmes semblables qu’il connaissait, c’était lui-même, et on ne pouvait pas dire que sa manière de résoudre ses crises était la bonne. Si on pouvait appeler ça résoudre.

— D’où viens-tu ?

Il s’exaspéra de lui-même par son manque d’originalité. Mais il parlait, et il constata que Vidocq opinait à nouveau du chef, concentré malgré tout :

— D’Arras, monsieur.

— Charles. C’est Charles, répondit-il par automatisme.

Il tiqua, une pensée complètement irrationnelle faisant son chemin dans son esprit :

— … Tu sais qui je suis, hein ?

Vidocq l’observa avec toute la ferveur du monde, manquant de s’étrangler lorsqu’un sourire barra momentanément son visage :

— J’ai l’air s-si misérable que ça, p-pour passer pour un amnésique ?

Un hoquet l’empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée, mais Charles nota que le gamin n’avait pas perdu sa répartie ni ses repères, ce qu’il trouva encourageant.

— Respire, par pitié, répéta précipitamment le ministre en sentant l’adrénaline faire battre son sang.

Par réflexe, il se mit à genoux pour changer de sa position accroupie et instable. Il jaugea un instant du regard le corps tremblant face à lui, désemparé, et tendit une main hésitante à travers la lueur faible de la chandelle, avant de suspendre son geste à mi-chemin.

— Parle-moi, demanda-t-il doucement.

— De quoi ?

La question n’était même pas sarcastique. Vidocq avait réellement l’air perdu. Lapparent réfléchit hâtivement, ne voulant pas perdre le gamin à nouveau, et il prit le premier sujet qui lui tomba sous la main :

— Tes rêves. C’était quoi, cette nuit ?

Il vit les yeux bruns dans les siens s’écarquiller sous la terreur :

— Non, non, pas ça.

— Un peu de courage, mon garçon, souffla calmement le ministre en refusant de laisser passer l’occasion.

— Je peux pas, s’obstina l’adolescent d’une voix butée.

— Et pourtant tu peux respirer, insista Charles en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Un silence passa. Puis, sans réfléchir, il termina son geste hésitant et posa une main sur l’épaule frêle du gamin. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux suite au contact, mais aucun ne se déroba. Le policier réprima un frisson : sous sa paume, la peau qu’il pouvait sentir à travers les vêtements émaillés était brûlante de fièvre, suintante, et tressautait sous les hoquets qui agitaient son hôte.

L’état dans lequel s’était mis Vidocq était épouvantable.

— Ce n’était pas réel. D’accord ? Ça n’a jamais été que des rêves. Tu vas te laisser faire par des hallucinations ?

Lapparent eut l’impression d’être incroyablement hypocrite – lui se laissait bien vaincre chaque matin par ses propres démons. Mais on parlait de Vidocq, et Vidocq… Non, le gamin était plus fort que lui.

— Je peux pas, scanda l’adolescent en secouant vivement la tête. Je p-peux pas, je peux pas…

— Écoute-moi bien. Demain, tout ça, ce sera fini. Tu me fais confiance ?

Il hésita sur la suite en voyant le vagabond hocher discrètement la tête. Cette nuit devenait de plus en plus invraisemblable.

— Je te promets, si tu parles, tu iras mieux.

Charles détestait les promesses.

— Vous.

La réponse le laissa interdit. Il resta hagard, tandis que désormais, Vidocq parlait sans s’interrompre, comme si le simple mot avait créé une brèche irréparable dans ses résolutions :

— C’est vous. Je vous vois mourir, je vous vois mourir chaque nuit, et je p-peux rien faire, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, je vous vois mourir et à chaque fois c’est ma faute, le rasoir, le sang, partout, les coups de feu, et je suis l-là et je peux pas crocheter ma serrure assez vite- !

Au fil des explications, Charles sentait sa pression sur l’épaule du prisonnier se faire plus forte. Bouleversé, il observa l’épouvante dévorer le visage sale à la lumière de la bougie, alors qu’il sentait sa respiration s’emballer à un rythme effréné.

— Ho là, doucement, doucement, murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Je suis là, tu le vois bien-

— C’est ma faute, c’est ma faute, répétait démentiellement le hors-la-loi en secouant la tête.

Charles serra les dents en le voyant si hermétique à ses paroles. Sa deuxième main se posa sur l’autre épaule du vagabond sans hésiter une seule fois :

— Bon sang, Vidocq ! Je suis juste là, nom de dieu !

Pendant un instant, il crut lui faire entendre raison. Les prunelles brunes accrochèrent à nouveau les siennes, et il sentit son corps se raidir face aux pupilles dilatées qui se braquèrent sur lui, démesurément grandes. On aurait dit un animal sauvage pris dans un piège et incapable de s’en défaire. Désemparé, il attendit un quelconque signe d’une amélioration, mais il sentait les épaules sous ses mains tressauter de manière incontrôlable.

— Hé, je sais à quel point ça peut être…

Il n’osa pas terminer sa phrase. Terrifiant ? Paralysant ? Épouvantable ? Peu importe. Vidocq semblait se calmer et buvait ses paroles comme s’il s’agissait de la seule chose qui le rattachait à la réalité.

— Respire, doucement…

Pour illustrer ses paroles, le ministre inspira et expira lentement, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant l’adolescent faire de même. Sous ses doigts, les tremblements s’estompaient peu à peu. Confiant, il décrocha une paume de son épaule, pensant que le contact embarrassant n’était plus nécessaire, mais au dernier moment, il sentit une main attraper vivement son poignet. Il posa un regard interdit sur le geste, avant de remonter lentement pour croiser les yeux implorants du gamin.

Charles hésita.

— Hé, là… murmura-t-il posément, peu sûr de savoir ce qu’il devait faire.

Il observa la scène : le voleur dans sa cellule, paralysé par une crise de panique provoquée par son insomnie, qui le suppliait du regard de _rester_ pour il ne savait quoi, et il pria Notre-Dame pour qu’on lui explique comment il en était arrivé là. Quelle heure était-il, au juste ?

La main sur sa manche tira légèrement. Ses yeux sondèrent la cellule à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien l’aider à sortir de cette action à laquelle il ne connaissait rien, et il tomba sur la couverture rapiécée. Vidocq suivit rapidement son regard, et un hoquet le secoua de nouveau – ce fut alors que le ministre réalisa que ses convulsions s’étaient calmées. Rasséréné, il voulut dégager sa main pour se saisir de l’étoffe, mais l’adolescent resserra sa prise, l’empêchant de partir.

— Allons bon, bredouilla-t-il d’un ton embarrassé. Un peu de tenue…

Vidocq secoua la tête, obstiné. _Tête de mule,_ jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Ce n’était pas demain la veille qu’il se mettrait à obéir aux ordres, encore moins ceux qui régissaient les relations humaines.

À peine écartait-il les bras qu’il le sentait se blottir contre lui avec une rapidité phénoménale. La chandelle faillit être renversée, et Lapparent se crispa instinctivement, peu habitué aux contacts humains. Maladroitement, il referma l’étreinte en passant ses bras dans le dos du plus jeune, tapotant grossièrement son dos tandis que ses yeux restaient obstinément rivés sur le mur de la cellule, en face de lui. Il sentit le vaurien se recroqueviller, enfouir sa tête dans son épaule et attraper les pans de son uniforme avec dévotion, comme s’il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Charles déglutit, cherchant une issue, mais quand il sentit la respiration de son prisonnier ralentir, il s’en trouva également calmé. Étonné, il se raidit : depuis quand était-il autant sur les nerfs ? Il n’était pas celui ayant hurlé dans son sommeil, et pourtant… Il frissonna en sentant les mains sur son manteau tirer un peu plus, comme si cela aurait pu être d’une quelconque utilité.

— Doucement, imbécile, souffla-t-il en ne pensant pas une seule seconde ses propres mots.

Il sentait les tambourinements affolés du cœur contre le sien s’apaiser peu à peu, son corps cesser de trembler entièrement, son souffle reprendre un rythme profond mais normal. La température redescendit, aussi, passant de la fièvre infernale à une chaleur douce, qu’il eut la surprise de ressentir également sur lui-même, remontant graduellement. Il roula des yeux, feignant l’ennui pour oublier que ses joues lui parurent chauffer également, et il prit une grande inspiration pour se préparer à rompre le contact qu’il estima avoir rempli son rôle. Au moment où il allait lâcher prise, il se surprit à baisser la tête et fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter de l’étreinte, se retrouvant incapable de se séparer du petit effronté qui avait réussi à briser ses barrières. Délicatement, il s’assit en tailleur contre les barreaux, et il se sentit incroyablement soulagé quand il sentit Vidocq suivre le mouvement sans protester et se pelotonner à nouveau, ne cassant à aucun moment leur proximité. Charles inspira longuement, d’un souffle faible et tremblant, prêt à se casser ; il jaugea la situation en jetant un coup d’œil anxieux à la lucarne de la cellule. La Lune était visible, haute dans le ciel. La nuit était loin d’être finie.

— Pauvre fou, chuchota-t-il plus envers lui-même que Vidocq.

Il sentit ce dernier se lover plus fort contre lui, comme pour protester ce qu’il venait de dire. Maladroitement, le ministre tendit un bras et s’empara de la chandelle. Il hésita avant de l’éteindre, son regard voyageant entre la lumière et l’individu sous sa garde ; puis, il soupira, faisant taire la lueur dans le même souffle. Le cabinet fut plongé dans le noir, et il resserra aussitôt l’étreinte sans un mot. Sa position sur les pierres froides n’était pas des plus commodes, mais Vidocq s’était installé confortablement contre lui et il se voyait mal changer d’endroit – l’ironie en était frappante. Depuis quand mettait-il son confort de côté ?

Pour une nuit de plus ou de moins…

La respiration contre son torse était ténue, désormais. Il observa le gamin, recroquevillé comme un bienheureux, le nez enfoui dans son uniforme, et l’effervescence sur ses joues augmenta brusquement. À cet instant, il eut l’impression de surprendre le malappris incontrôlable de sa prison et lui-même dans un état second ; pas de chapardage, pas d’attaques verbales, rien. Le silence et bientôt le sommeil, durement acquis. Il reporta son attention vers l’entrée de la bâtisse, avant de se rassurer : elle était fermée à clef. Personne ne pouvait rentrer.

Ils étaient seuls.

— La couverture…

Le chuchotement, presqu’inaudible au vu de son volume, faillit lui passer à côté. Surpris, Lapparent baissa les yeux pour voir Vidocq remuer, les mains toujours agrippées à son manteau bleu sombre, et il renâcla :

— Tu n’aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? grommela-t-il d’un ton sincèrement exaspéré.

— Je dis pas ça pour moi, murmura le vagabond.

Il se tapit encore une fois contre lui, faisant oublier au policier toute remontrance pouvant passer ses lèvres, avant d’ajouter doucement :

— J’suis plutôt bien, là…

Charles tâtonna à travers l’obscurité en tentant d’ignorer royalement la déclaration du garnement, et ses doigts se refermèrent victorieusement sur le tissu. D’un geste fluide, il les couvrit avec. Par ce qui était devenu un réflexe, il replaça son passager contre lui dans un soupir de contentement commun.

Pour une fois, il sut qu’il n’y aurait aucune crise au réveil, et la porte de la cellule resta ouverte quand il sentit ses yeux se fermer d’eux-mêmes.

 

**//**

 

Quand Arno s’approcha du cabinet de police de l’Île de la Cité, le soleil était à peine levé. Les lueurs orangées baignaient Paris doucement, pas entièrement, et seul le pépiement des oiseaux s’entendait sur les toits.

L’Assassin filait sur ces derniers avec une rapidité aussi grande que son agilité ; il sautait de tuiles en tuiles sans jamais être ralenti, sa capuche bien en place sur son front et son manteau bleu claquant sur ses pas fluides au rythme de ses vagabondages. Un peu plus tôt, quand il était encore en train de s’habiller au café-théâtre, il avait entendu une rumeur tourner sur les lèvres des domestiques du lieu, concernant un meurtre près de la Bièvre.

Quel autre endroit que celui vers lequel il se dirigeait pour obtenir des renseignements ? Assurément, Vidocq devait déjà être debout, prêt à lui livrer les informations qui lui manquaient, et il n’aurait aucun mal à en savoir plus une fois sur place. Ce petit détour ne pouvait pas lui être inutile – et de plus, même si Lapparent pouvait être une plaie vivante en terme d’entente, l’attitude insouciante de son prisonnier avait de quoi donner le sourire pour la journée.

Arno descendit précipitamment à terre après être arrivé au bout de la file de maisons. Il jaugea les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du cabinet, où plusieurs marchands avaient déjà dépliés leur étalages. Un homme l’interpella pour acheter du poisson, un autre pour de la viande, et une femme lui proposa le journal du matin ; il déclina toutes les offres d’un mouvement respectueux de sa capuche, se dirigeant vers la porte qu’il avait tant de fois poussée avec assurance.

Fermée.

— Quoi encore ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Surpris, Arno observa la poignée lui résister une fois, puis deux. Au début, il crut que cette dernière méritait un peu plus de force, mais il eut beau tourner du poignet vigoureusement, la porte ne s’ouvrait toujours pas. Il resta interdit : il savait bien que Lapparent pouvait s’endormir à n’importe quelle heure de la journée, mais il avait été toujours été très ponctuel dans les horaires. Généralement, l’entrée du cabinet était grande ouverte, et il n’avait même pas besoin de la pousser pour rentrer. Plus d’une fois, il avait déboulé dans la bâtisse sans être refréné, sous les yeux adorateurs de Vidocq qui n’attendait que ses visites pour tromper l’ennui. Alors pourquoi… ?

L’Assassin fronça les sourcils, dégainant l’un des crochets qu’il transportait toujours dans la bourse de cuir attachée à sa ceinture. Il jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche, mais l’espace devant le cabinet était toujours aussi peu peuplé. Considérant la situation comme sûre, il se mit en tête de crocheter la serrure, n’ayant pas vraiment de mal à tronquer les rouages. Il finit par entendre le cliquetis caractéristique signifiant qu’il avait réussi avec un petit sourire triomphant. Prudent, il porta une main à la garde de son épée, et il tourna lentement la poignée en tendant l’oreille. La porte émit un grincement qui le fit grimacer, et il constata que l’endroit était légèrement éclairé par les fenêtres devant le bureau du ministre – mais aucun signe de ce dernier. Hébété, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de se figer, remarquant un détail qui n’avait pas lieu d’être.

La cellule de Vidocq était ouverte.

Curieux, Arno s’avança, et constata que ce n’était effectivement pas un tour de son imagination : la prison était béante, et au premier abord, rien ne l’habitait. La chaise d’ordinaire occupée par le policier était également vacante. Interdit, il se stoppa au milieu de l’endroit apparemment désert, avant de sursauter en entendant un bruit qui s’apparentait à un grommellement étouffé.

Par réflexe, il raffermit la prise sur son épée, pivotant immédiatement vers la source du son.

Arno se figea.

Là, dans la cellule ouverte, lovés dans le coin où se rejoignaient les barreaux et le mur, se trouvaient Lapparent et Vidocq. Le plus jeune était recroquevillé contre le ministre, dont le tricorne semblait prêt à tomber, placé de travers.

_Et ils dormaient._

L’Assassin sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher, n’en revenant pas. Son partenaire d’enquête, emmitouflé dans une couverture, reposait comme un bienheureux contre le torse de son gardien, ses mains agrippées à son manteau comme s’il ne voulait pas s’en détacher. Le chef de la police dodelinait de la tête dans son sommeil, les bras fermement posés sur son prisonnier dans une attitude étrangement protectrice, et jamais il n’avait vu Lapparent dormir d’un air aussi détendu. De temps à autre, il voyait Vidocq se replacer contre son oreiller humain dans une espèce de gazouillement radieux, et il resta tout bonnement sans voix face à eux deux.

Lentement, il s’approcha, et s’accroupit près des deux endormis – il aurait tout donné pour qu’un peintre ou un graveur vienne immortaliser la scène. Ils avaient l’air si paisible, et le spectacle était en même temps si incongru qu’Arno n’osait pas les déranger. Dépité, il sortit le feuillet qu’il avait gardé dans sa poche, contenant les informations qu’il devait rechercher, et son regard voyagea plusieurs fois entre le gamin censé l’aider et le papier, avant d’abandonner. Un sourire attendri barra son visage, et il secoua la tête. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir vu Vidocq dormir un jour, et s’il fallait que le ministre s’en mêle pour qu’il se repose…

Il se releva, s’avança jusqu’au bureau où il posa le billet, avant de se déplacer jusqu’à l’entrée béante. Il observa la serrure, finit par conclure que personne ne viendrait ouvrir le cabinet à sa place ; puis, il franchit le seuil en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il imaginait déjà la tête de Sade quand il lui raconterait ça.

**Author's Note:**

> J'imagine tellement Arno raconter ses aventures à Sade pour l'inspirer sur ses romans. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.


End file.
